Life Without a Moon
by Twinkle Casper Toes
Summary: Remus listened to the pleads of his two best friends and finally let the wolf roam free. However, what happens when he ends up hurting the man he secretly loves and can't figure out what to do with this fact. (This contains male on male love, so please, if you don't want that, why the hell are you reading it? Rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

(Hi all. Writer here. I would just like to say that these are not my characters. They are owned by JKR, and all that loveliness. Also, this is my first attempt at writing FanFiction, so please read and review. I wish it to be well received. Thank you for the time)

Life without a Moon

Remus sat in the library with books surrounding him. He refused to think about what his friends were planning for the night. No matter how much he trusted them, he feared what may happen. He feared hurting the love of his life, his best friend, and just those around him. However, hurting the love of his life was the thing that was clawing at his heart over and over again.

Mooney started to tap on the table as his mind wondered to the man that unfairly stole his heart away. He frowned slightly as the person on his mind's voice called across the library. "Hey, Mooney! I've been looking all over for you!"

The werewolf's eyes snap to his friend and secret love. "Padfoot." He said in his usual calm demeanor. "What can I do you for?"

Sirius grinned as he plopped into the chair across from the werewolf with a resounding sigh of relief. "Tonight's the night, Mooney." He stretched out and placed his feet on the table in front of him causing some books to fall to the floor. "You nervous, yet?"

Mooney pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded slowly. "Yes, Sirius." With a wave of his hand the books floated back up onto the table. "I am quite nervous, and after looking into it a few more times, I still believe that it is much too risky to attempt." He said calmly as he crossed his hands in front of his mouth.

Sirius's grey eyes narrow on Remus's amber ones. "You aren't going to back out of it now, are you?"

The calm-minded man sighed softly and closed his eyes before shaking his head. "No. I'm not backing out. I am just giving you my warning yet again."

"Good." Sirius relaxed back into his chair once again. "Because, otherwise, I would have just had Mooney decide for you, anyway." He smirked evilly.

A long sigh escaped Remus's mouth as he sent a cold look, which was the closest he ever got to a glare, to the prankster. "Not even a bit funny, Sirius."

Sirius whistled innocently as he tilted his chair back still with his evil smirk. "What? I never said I was trying to be funny, Remus." He crossed his arms behind his head and looked towards the ceiling. "I was just stating that Mooney would like to be let out every once in awhile."

Remus stood slowly and started to collect his things. "That does not mean he should be, Sirius. He isn't like your Padfoot." He spoke in a quiet and collected voice, but underneath it was a tone Sirius couldn't quite place.

Sirius's eyes snapped to the werewolf. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean that some things should stay locked up." He said before moving away to put the books he had borrowed into the right places. He knew that Sirius would follow behind him as he went, and true enough, the other Gryffindor stood up and went after the werewolf.

"Yeah, but that does not mean they should have been locked up in the first place," Sirius's frustration at his best friend growing rapidly with each word spoken.

"Look." Remus placed a book on the shelf and turned to the man that meant more to him than his useless life. "Let's not have this argument. I'll go along with the plan as I said I would, but you cannot truly change how I feel about this or the monster inside of me." His voice never wavered from his final calmness.

Sirius's only response was that of a growl as he heard a familiar voice call out his and Remus's names.

"Remus! Sirius! What are you doing in the library?" A third Gryffindor called out as he walked to the other two. "I thought we had an agreement that we only went in here when Evans was around." He joked laughingly.

Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus smiled knowingly and spoke first. "No. That's just what you agreed on, Prongs, while I agreed on spending most my time here."

Prongs gagged at that idea as Sirius just shook his head with a small smirk. "From that, I'm guessing things are going well with the redhead?" He arced a brow in curiosity.

The bespectacled man shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the shelf near his best mates. "Well, for the most part, yes. We had a fight earlier about Snivielus and my 'not taking things seriously'." He said the last bit with air quotes around it and a roll of his eyes.

Remus laughed softly as Sirius straight out snickered. "What in her right mind thought that you would ever take anything other than Quidditch seriously?"

"I know, right?" James asked in exasperation. "Classes are not a priority to me when I could just focus on something I excel in."

Remus shrugs as his usual voice of reason pipes in. "Maybe you could try and buckle down for awhile to please the fiery woman and slowly start to slack off again to focus solely on Quidditch."

"Because that would be way too difficult for our jock, here." Sirius smirks as he takes James into a headlock and gives the man a nuggie.

The Gryffindor attempted to fend off the dog, but could not quite free himself as he struggled causing the dog to laugh more. Remus looked at his best friends and shook his head. He could not believe that he was about to put more responsibility on these two men than they would ever deserve later tonight. However, at the same time, he wondered if they truly understood just how much danger they and the rest of the school would be in in just a few hours. He let out a slow breath before returning to his duty of returning his borrowed books as the two continued their struggle making sure to stay quiet in order not to get caught.

After finishing putting the books away, Remus moved to his friends and quickly separated them. "All right. Enough of that." He said smiling. "You may not be making a lot of noise, but you are distracting the people around you." This was true. A lot of students had stopped working to watch the two scuffle about. "Plus, we have a long night ahead of us, and I need you both to be ready for it."

Both men nodded begrudgingly and followed Remus out of the library and toward their house quarters. They stayed in silence as they first started out through the castle, but James quickly ended that with a question that had been nagging him. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Remus? I know how hard it is for you to 'betray' Dumbledore like this."

Sirius scowled as something logical actually came out of his mate's mouth. "Don't you start as well, Prongs."

"It's fine, Padfoot." Remus said rather soothing. "I am nervous about it, but at the same time, it is exhilarating to think that Mooney will finally get a chance to run free." The werewolf took a far away look for a second. "Hopefully, he will appreciate this time you two are willing to give him." A small smile tipped the corners of his lips up.

His two friends watched him for a moment before Sirius spoke up again. "That was a surprising answer from you, Mister Always-Cool-Headed-And-Serious." James nodded in agreement. The statement earned another cold look from Remus, which caused the conversation to stirred away from their plans tonight and back to James and Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hi all, author here. I just would like to remind you that I do not own these characters. They are owned by the great JK Rowling. However, they are my own interpretations of her original characters.)

A Night Just Beginning

The rest of the afternoon went by easily for Remus. He had finished that night's homework as well as the next Night's, so he walked into the Great Hall feeling accomplished and relaxed despite Mooney coming nearer to the surface with every passing second. He knew this feeling was not going to last for long.

Remus's eyes searched the Gryffindor table for his friends and quickly spotted Lily and James who were chatting with the Marauder's shadow, Peter Pettigrew. The werewolf spurred forward with a calm smile and soon was sitting next to Peter. "Afternoon all."

"Remus." Lily's vivid green eyes met his amber ones with a gorgeous smile. "I was wondering when you'd get here. Stuck in the library again?"

The werewolf laughed softly and shook his head. "Not this time around. Sadly, your boyfriend and Sirius decided to invade it. Had to find a new spot to work after class to finish the essay for Care of Magical Creatures."

This caused Lily to glare at the boy next to her, who coughed awkwardly and quickly changed the subject. "So, Remus, speaking of Sirius, have you seen his newest conquest?" James smirked as he waved a hand to lead Remus's gaze towards the end of the hall. "A Ravenclaw this time around. Said he wanted more of a challenge this time around."

A familiar dull pain shot through Remus as his eyes caught sight of the pair laughing together and lightly touching one another in flirtation. Remus made sure his smile never faltered and chuckled softly. "He better be careful with that one." Remus turned back to the food in front of him. "I would hate to have to visit him in the hospital wing again."

James laughed out loudly as Lily just giggled softly as her eyes narrow on the Gryffindor across from her. Something was off with him, and Lily could not quite put her finger on it. However, she was distracted by Peter's rather distinct cackle that caused many to look his way.

Remus was one of the many. "Peter." He smiled slowly. "How are things?"

The rat shied slightly away from the wolf, but he smiled crookedly. "Good. I was having trouble with…" The boy quickly went into a rant about all the issues he had been having all day long and how Lily came in and saved.

Remus nodded as Peter talked, but he was not completely paying attention as hunger had grabbed his stomach earlier. He started to dig into the food in front of him. He always had a bigger appetite on nights of the full moon. It wasn't long till Peter stopped talking and the conversation returned to the one they were having before Remus showed up.

It wasn't long before Remus finished his meal and left the table without a word. He moved to leave the hall, but upon reaching the door, a giddy giggle reached the werewolf's heightened senses. It was followed quickly by Sirius's sensual voice whispering in the girl's ear.

Remus's posture straightened from his usual soft slouch and a mild growl left his lips as his amber eyes began to tint red. He clenched his jaw and fisted his hands, but he refused to let Mooney out just yet. The wolf would get his time in only a few hours. Now was not that time.

The Gryffindor stood there for a few minutes in order to gain control of the monster again. It was harder than usual, and Remus was sure it was because it involved Sirius this time around. However, no matter how much he wished to claim Sirius for himself, he would not do that by ripping out the woman's throat. It wasn't her fault Sirius was a dog.

It was a few seconds later, but Remus walked out the door and down the hall. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he could no longer hear the noises coming from the Great Hall, and his usual slouch returned to his shoulders. He made his way to the secret passageway that connected the school to his own personal jail. It was time to get this night over with.

XXXXX

Sirius laughed at something the brunette had said and nodded. She wasn't very funny, but he had to endure it in order to get into her drawers. He smiled and took a strand of her hair between two of his fingers before leaning down to whisper some bull into her ear. As he did this, his eyes wondered the Great Hall. They landed on James and Lily who were getting ready to leave. He quickly excused himself from his newest prey and went to catch up with the couple.

He tackled James on the back laughingly. "Guys. Where have you been?"

Lily looked towards the scraggly boy. "We have been eating with our friends instead of chasing the nearest skirt."

Sirius laughed and slowly removed himself from James's back, but keeps his arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Yes, well, sadly my friends don't provide the same privileges that the skirts do." He smirked some as Lily murmured something quietly under her breath. "What was that, Red? I didn't quite hear you."

She smiled slowly and flicked Sirius in the ear. "Absolutely nothing, Padfoot. Absolutely nothing."

Sirius arced a brow, but chose not to say anything as they continued forward to the Gryffindor house dorms. They started to laugh and joke as they did.

XXXXX

The full moon was rising, and the sun was nearly gone from the horizon. Remus sat cross-legged in the middle of a destroyed room watching the last rays of lights disappear. He felt his blood start to burn and his bones ache. It was only a matter of time before the transformation officially began. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to relax himself as much as he could into the transformation.

This was nothing new to the boy. The pain that would soon take over his body was a curse he has dealt with for many years now. It never got easier, and it hasn't lessened in pain since his first transformation.

As the full moon hit one of the windows, pain shot through Remus and his mind coils in on itself, making room for Mooney to take complete control of their form and the transformation. Mooney forces himself to stretch and cause the bones to break and elongate. Brown fur began to grown rapidly, covering him.

It wasn't long till Mooney was Mooney again. The wolf form growled as his red eyes searched the room around him. He growled and crouched down. This room was becoming a hindrance. Mooney wanted to run under the moon. No, he needed to run under the moon. He leaped for the door and began to claw at everything in sight. He hoped the buck and dog came soon. They promised him a run.

XXXXX

It was a quarter to midnight when Sirius got up and knocked on James's bedpost as he lifted the curtain away. "Up and at 'em, Prongs." Sirius whispered quietly to the relaxed form on the bed.

James turned to look at the dog. "Is everyone else asleep?"

"Yessir." Sirius answered strongly and saluted the other Gryffindor mockingly. "Even Wormtail, sir."

James rolled his eyes as he jumped out of his bed and grabbed the cloak at the foot of it. "Stop being an arse. This is rather serious."

"Are you going soft on me too?" Sirius gasped, causing the other to laugh.

"No, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be a bit more serious for Remus's sake." He said as he covered the two of them in his Invisibility Cloak.

Sirius frowned as he followed closely behind Prongs out of their dorm. "Right, well, we are doing this for his sake in the first place, so we can do it in the way we see fit."

James scoffed slightly, but said nothing as they made their way to the other Marauder that needed to go on a run. A run that will change the lives of two of them more than they ever thought. Well, one little fox knew exactly the kind of changes that would happen between the two.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hi all, author here again. I hope you are enjoying what I've written, and as always, reviews would be much appreciated. To the two that have reviewed, thank you very much! This chapter is a little wordy and shorter than the others with a bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but I should have another chapter up next week.)

The Start of His Pain

The wolf retreated to a corner as it heard the familiar footsteps of his other half's two best friends. It would not be long till he was free, and he could not wait to taste a sense of freedom. Mooney was glad that Remus's friends were more considerate than that Dumbledore character.

Mooney sat and stared at the door, silently willing it to open faster. He heard them close in on the door. "Lycaon. These guys are slow." He thought to himself as he began to claw at the ground in front of him.

It was not long before the door creaked open in front of the red glowing eyes and in came a stag and a dog. Both were larger than normal, and they seemed to know more than normal stags or dogs. The wolf stepped forward; his eyes never wavering from the escape.

The other two shared a look before the dog went back through the door. Mooney looked to Prongs before following after Padfoot like a shot. Prongs smirked softly as he carefully fit himself back out the door and after the other two.

The moon was high in the air when the three reached the end of the passage. Mooney could not be more excited to be free. He let out a long howl as soon as he reached that freedom. He took in the fresh air before taking off at a sprint for the forest, making it difficult for the others to keep up at first.

Padfoot's own excitement was palpable and continued to grow as they went along. Mooney and him jumped from tree to tree and try to get ahead of the other. However, Padfoot quickly learned that the werewolf was leagues ahead in physical ability, and Mooney could have easily lost the two of them.

Prongs stayed behind to observe the two and make sure things did not get out of hand. He was surprised that things were going as well as they were. Mooney accepted being with the two of them and were he was allowed to go. This caused Prongs to doubt some of the things Remus said about this side of him. However, what was about to come would squash any doubt that crept into anyone's mind.

Everything was going well, and they were on their way back to Remus's prison when another howl was heard. Mooney stopped dead in his tracks and began to listen for the howl again. Padfoot skidded to a stop when he realized no wolf was challenging him, and he quickly backtracked to the frozen form.

Padfoot was not much of a patient person and never has been. He moved towards the wolf and tried to get its attention without touching it at first. Padfoot looked to Prongs, who was still on the sidelines observing. He shakes his head to the bog and made a discrete noise as a warning to just let it go. The dog snorted softly before he moved to paw at the unmoving wolf.

Just as Padfoot poked Mooney in the shoulder with a paw, the howl sounded once again, and Mooney lashed out towards the dog. In a matter of seconds, Padfoot was on the forest floor, bleeding and whimpering softly.

Prongs watched in horror before he spurred himself into action and went at Mooney with his antlers. Mooney retreated as the stag protected the dog. He was smarter than to go at something with a deadly weapon. The howl was heard once more, and Mooney answered as he raced off at top speed to meet the owner of the other howl before the sun came up.

The stag watched the wolf's disappearing form when a whimper brought him back to the emergency at hand. The stag turned back to his human form, James. The dog had done the same before James had reached him.

"Damn, Sirius." James sighed out as he began to check the wounds.

Sirius's breathing was choppy as he spoke. "How bad is it?" He sucked in a deep breath as James brushed against a deep cut on his abdomen.

James gave him a small look of apology and shook his head. "Bad enough that we are going to have to get Lily, and that is not a lecture I want to have." He tried for a joke as he moved to get Sirius to stand. "Do you think you can get on my back without help?"

The wounded boy nodded as he held onto his side and shifted his weight to a nearby tree as James shifted back into his stag form. It took some time, but Sirius was able to maneuver himself onto Prongs' back after losing a lot of blood. Soon, Prongs was on the way back to the castle at a slower trot than he wanted, but he knew any faster and Padfoot would fall off his back. At this point, all Prongs can hope for is that Sirius doesn't bleed to death before he reached his savior and that Mooney did not get Remus lost or killed.


	4. Chapter 4

(Woot. New chapter here we go and a day after a previous one. As always thank you, TechNomaNcer28, for the lovely review and support! I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. Also, I would like to remind people I don't own these characters of setting. I just own the thoughts that combine them in this way.)

A Pain Never Ending

Mooney ran through the forest. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew that he needed to go. He knew that when Remus was back in control things where not going to pretty in their mind. Mooney hadn't meant to hurt their mate like that, but the howl had made it impossible not to retaliate to the touch.

The sun was going to rise soon, and Mooney did care enough about Remus to decide not to go towards the howl. He moved to the place that he stayed in every night when they were at Hogwarts. Mooney could only hope that Remus would not neglect himself because of this. This feeling that is ripping through them could cause such a thing to happen, and Mooney liked to be uninjured.

XXXXX

It was not long till James arrived at the courtyard of Hogwarts. Sirius slid off of Prongs' back of he changed back into his human form. James moved Sirius so that most of the dog's weight was being supported by the stag. Sirius was close to blacking out, and James began to worry whether they would make it in time when a sweet voice rang out.

"It seems that my suspicions were correct." Lily sighed out as she moved forward to help the hobbling pair.

"Lily?!" James' eyes shot up to the red haired girl who had her wand out and started a diagnosis on Sirius. "How did? When did? What the?"

She shot her boyfriend a glare. "Help me move Sirius to an empty classroom. We'll have time for questions later. The professors are going to wake up soon enough and start their morning rounds."

James shut his mouth and began to move forward with Sirius as a dead weight on his shoulders. Lily went to the other side of Sirius and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to help with the moving of him. They reached the first empty room and laid him down on a desk.

"Turn on the lights for me, James." Lily commanded as she began to strip Sirius's shirt off to get better access to the wound. James followed her orders quickly before returning to her side.

"How bad is it?"

'Bad enough that I would suggest going to the hospital wing for it."

James shook his head. "Not going to happen. This would get Remus and us in more trouble than you can imagine. Remus most of all."

"I know, I know." She sighed out and started to wave her wand to heal what she could of the boy in front of her. "I'm going to need you to do something for me, then, and you aren't going to like it."

James' eyes narrowed on the redhead and arced a brow in question. "What is this something?"

"Go to the library." She looked up into his eyes and stared hard into them. "Severus should be in there. Ask him to obtain some healing potions for me. He should have some in his room."

"I can't do that." Prongs' eyes widen in horror, and he shook his head. "There is no way Snivellus will do anything I ask."

Lily glared at the use of the nickname. "Do not start that. This is for Sirius, and your petty hate for each other is going to have to take a backseat to that. Just tell him it is for me. He'll give them to you."

James grumbled under his breath, but he knew not to mess with Lily when she used her in charge voice. He moved to the door and walked out towards the library and the man on campus that he hated the most on campus.

James entered the darkened library and moved towards the back where a flickering of candlelight was seen. He frowned deeply as he found the greasy haired git sitting at a table surrounded by books. He cleared his throat to gain the Slytherin's attention.

The boy looked up for a second to see whom it was. Upon recognizing the figure he looked back to his book. "It seems pretty low for you to actively seek me out in order to insult or make fun of me."

James' frown deepened, and he glared and was about to retaliate before he remembered why he was there. "Look, I'm not here to do anything like that. I'm here because Lily sent me to ask for your help."

At that, Snape's attention was caught, and he looked up to the Gryffindor that tried to make his life a living hell. "And what did she ask you to do that made you turn civil?" He said in his usual deadpan voice.

James' glare returned, but he kept his voice calm and quiet. "We need healing potions, and in a timely manner without going to the hospital wing."

Both of Severus's eyebrows shot up. "Lily wishes for me to go against school rules and give someone health potions that I may or may not have?"

"Yes." James adjusted the glasses on his nose. "Lily needs health potions to help someone who cannot go to the hospital wing without getting a lot of people in trouble. She would do anything to get that done."

Severus closed the book in front of him and stood. "All right, but I don't want anything from her. I want something from you. For now we can just say that you owe me a favor, and it will be determined at a later date."

James gapped at the boy. "That's it? That is all I have to say to get you to do an anonymous thing? You hate me. It can't be this easy."

A sigh left Severus's lips as his black eyes moved to James'. "Just because I dislike you does not mean I won't help someone in need especially not when Lily is involved. She is one of the few people I trust, and for some reason, she seems to trust and love you. That is enough for this instance."

James was beyond surprised. He had never expected this man to help him, or at least for more of an argument to acquire the help. However, as he was standing there, Severus was collecting his things and getting ready to leave.

Severus turned to him and arced a brow at the dumbfounded Gryffindor. "What are you doing, Potter? Are you going to come with me to get the potions or shall I meet you where the injured party is located?"

James shook his head and frowned some. "No. I'll just go with you to retrieve the potions." He said slowly. As much as he wanted to trust that Snape would help even though it was Sirius injured, he could not risk it.

Severus nodded and walked out of the library heading straight for the dungeons knowing that James would follow behind. He didn't know what was going on, but if Lily was involved, he had to help out. He could not allow for this idiot to get the love of his life in trouble. Not while he could do something about it.

XXXXX

It didn't take long for Severus to get the healing potions for the Gryffindor, and he hesitated to give the other man the vials. "Who are these for exactly?"

James looked at the other boy and glare softly before answering his question very slowly. "Sirius. He was badly injured and there is nothing I could do to help him, so Lily offered her services and in turn yours."

Severus nodded slowly as he handed the vials over. "Next time, try not to get either of us involved in your little expeditions. I'd greatly appreciate it."

James scowl, but bit down the words that were bubbling on the tip of his tongue as he reminded himself yet again why he was here. "Thank you for the help, Snape. It really means a lot, and the favor is definitely yours when you need it." With that, Prongs turned and hurriedly left.

He moved through the halls of Hogwarts at basically a sprint to get to his best friend and hoped to hell and back that he wasn't too late. However, if he knew Lily, and he thought he did, Sirius was probably already fine and the potions were just to deal with minor injuries.

When he entered the empty classroom, he was pleasantly surprised to see that he knew Lily very well and Sirius was sitting up on his own. "James." Sirius smirked as he held onto his side after the slight flinch of pain that crossed his features. "Good of you to join the party."


End file.
